What is Love?
by xRavenxRobinx
Summary: A drabble for all the RobRae fans out there XD The setting, genre, and rating may vary. Some chapters will be set in AU. Some are angsty etc. Rating varies from K to T. But the stories still revolve around Robin and Raven. Fluffiness may ensue.
1. If This Was a Movie

Welcome to the first chapter of the drabble. Sorry for the cheesy title.

While I was listening to Taylor Swift's If This Was a Movie, this storyline just came across my mind. And well, I haven't been writing for quite some time, and since the holidays' ending, I decided to write it.

Setting: AU (that means I'll be using Richard/Dick and Rachel instead of Robin and Raven)

Rating: K+

Enjoy!

* * *

**If This Was a Movie**

"_Not a million fights could make me hate you."_

* * *

"Rachel? Rachel!" Richard knocked on his girlfriend's door. "I'm sorry, okay?"

Rachel went up to her room and ignored Richard. She didn't want to see him yet, not after a heated argument last night. "The only thing I regretted in my life was meeting you!" she still remembered Richard's words to her before he stormed out of her apartment.

"I'm gonna stand here and wait til you open the door!" Richard shouted from the outside.

_×Robin×Raven×_

Rachel put her book away and stretched her arms. She looked out the window and noted that the sky was getting dark as billowing gray clouds blocked the sun. Rachel rubbed her eyes and reached for her iPhone on the nightstand. She had been reading her book for five hours straight.

Rachel got up and made herself a cup of tea to soothe her nerves. She couldn't help but glance outside her window. Richard was still standing there. Rachel hated to admit but she was actually touched that he stood outside her house for five hours, just to ask for her forgiveness. However, she was still angry at him. It's okay if he wanted to vent his anger on her, but he need not say all those hurtful things to her, right?

Rachel went up to her room again, snuggled under her warm bed sheet, and indulged herself in her storybook.

_×Robin×Raven×_

The pitter patter of raindrops against her window pane finally caught her attention. _Woah, it's raining like crap outside_... She shivered and pulled the bed sheet tighter around her. _If Richard was here, he'd __—_

"Richard!" Rachel hurriedly looked out of her window. She saw a dark and blurry figure standing outside the porch.

Without hesitation, Rachel dashed down the stairs and opened the door, pulling her drenched boyfriend in.

"God, Richard! You're all drenched!" Rachel touched his forehead, "You're having a fever!" Richard just grinned, "And you finally opened the door."

Rachel was about to get some medicine and hot water for him but he grabbed her wrist, "I'm so sorry, Rae."

"Why are you so silly? You could get sick," Rachel frowned and held his cheek with her hand. "I'm the boy wonder, aren't I?" Richard chuckled. The heat radiataed from his cheek reminded her about Richard's fever, "Wait for me here, boy wonder. I'll go get medicine for you."

Rachel managed to lay him down on the couch and got him to swallow the pills. She then went up to her room and took her blanket and some of her boyfriend's clothes down. "Your drenched. You need to change," Rachel said as a matter-of-factly.

"You're just eager to get me naked," Richard commented when Raven took off his shirt. Rachel snorted and threw him the dry clothes, "Then go change yourself." Richard grunted wore the shirt his girlfriend just threw at him. "And your pants," Rachel nagged. When Richard made no sign of changing his pants, Rachel sighed and helped him. She draped the blanket on top of him and went to prepare an ice bag.

Rachel returned to the common room and lifted Richard's head onto her lap. She placed the ice bag on his head and fingered his wet hair.

She watched the sleeping figure and ended up crawling to his side and slept.

* * *

Should I continue this? Cuz I have something in mind.

But anyway, I won't be updating that soon (because school is starting next week), unless I have this terrible urge to write a someting.


	2. Of Butter and Syrup

Thanks for the reviews guys. Well.. I had written the sequel for last chapter's one-shot some time ago. I just haven't had time to upload it.

Anyway, this can also be read as a separate one-shot, it doesn't matter.

Enjoy.

Setting: AU

Rating: K+

* * *

**Of Butter and Syrup**

"_Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I'll give it back."_

"Richie, what happened," Rachel was awoken by Richard shivering beside her. Her brows furrowed as she touched his very hot forehead. "S..So.. Cold..." Richard pulled the blanket tighter around him.

Rachel dashed to the kitchen to get him some hot waater and fever pills. She lifted his upper torso up for him to take the medicine. Then she replaced the ice bag with a new one and brought a another blanket down from the guest room. Richard seemed to look better after a few minutes later.

"Do you need me to call the ambulance?" Rachel asked, worried.

"No... I'm... fine," Richard replied.

"You sure?" Rachel bit her lip.

"Yea. I'll be better by the next morning... Promise," Richard snuggled closer towards Rachel.

Rachel sighed and kissed his forehead. She stayed up until she was sure that Richard's ragged breaths was replaced by slow and constant expiration. Rachel crawled under the cover and fell asleep listening to Richard's steady breaths.

_×Robin×Raven×_

"Damn... It's hot here," Richard mumbled as he stirred. He opened his eyes slowly, letting the sunlight seep into his eyes bit by bit. He peeled off the two layers of blanket and remembered what happened yesterday night.

Richard gazed at his girlfriend's peaceful face and couldn't help but smiled. She looked so cute when she's asleep. During the day, she kept her face emotionless, but when she's asleep, she looked really like an innocent child.

Richard carried her, bridal style, up to her bedroom while draping her blanket aross his shoulder. He placed the young lady gently on her bed and pulled the blankets over her body. As silently as he could, he went down and prepared waffles for breakfast.

_×Robin×Raven×_

Rachel moved towards her right and expected Richard to be there. Oddly, no one was there. Unconsciously, she sprawled her arm lazily across the bed to search for him. Wait. Since when her couch was _that_ big? And where the hell is Richard? "What the..." Rachel opened her eyes and recognized that it was her bedroom she slept in.

The smell of freshly baked waffles topped wafted into her nostrils. "Richard." Rachel grinned and washed up for breakfast.

"G'Morning, sweetie," Richard smiled as he heard Rachel walking down the stairs. "Here, hon. Breakfast is ready."

"You feeling better?" Rachel approached him.

Richard wrapped his strong arms around her waist and whispered huskily into her ear, "I'm always better when I'm with you." She slapped his thigh playfully, "I'm serious."

"Hundred times better, darling," he leaned forward for her kiss. "Uh uh. Open your mouth," Rachel instructed. "What?" Richard blinked. "Open your mouth," Rachel repeated.

"What kind of kiss is that?" Richard chuckled and opened his mouth but closing quickly. Rachel slid a thermometer under his tongue before he could close his mouth. Richard scowled, but his arms still tight around her waist.

Rachel took out the thermometer after the beeping was heard. "Hmm... Seems like your fever's gone," Rachel murmured.

"Can we kiss now?" Rachel rolled her eyes and leaned up to his face. Richard prodded her lips eagerly. Rachel resisted, but not until Richard pulled her body closer to him. He smirked as his tongue swept through her mouth. She tasted like mint. Rachel's hand reached up to tangle his short messy hair with her fingers. Meanwhile, her the other hand fumbled on the kitchen counter. Rachel pulled apart and smeared butter on Richard's face.

"What's that for?" Richard pouted. "For keeping me hungry," Rachel took a seat on the chair and spread maple syrup on her waffles.

Indignant, Richard squeezed the bottle of syrup on hs hand and wipe it on her face. "Hey!" With that, both of them tackled each other and in the end, both smelled like butter and maple syrup.

"You know I love you," Richard looked into her pretty amethyst eyes and sealed his word with tenderness.

And sweetness.

* * *

So... how is it? Cheesy?

I promise the next chapter would be set on the Titans Universe!


	3. Just Smile

Sorry for keeping you folks waiting! I was really busy. Anyway, I've actually written thre stories just for this chapter. The first one (written months ago) was kinda boring. So I deleted it. Then the second one was kinda childish. So I deleted it too. Then this one. While I wrote, I actually cried. (_Voila!_) The image is so vivid in my mind. But my standard of writing skills is so horrible, I dont think this story will sound touching to you guys :(

But I uploaded anyway because this is my best story out of the three.

This story is inspired by Captain America: The First Avenger

Setting: Titans world (a little crossover to JLA and Batman)

Rating: K+ (or T because of a swearing word)

Note: Itallics are flashbacks (excluding the quote)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Just smile**

"_Consider me a memory, consider me a past._

_Consider me a smile in an old photograph, someone who used to make you laugh"_

* * *

"_So… we're a couple now," Robin grinned as he held Raven's hand, making Raven blush._

"_What are you doing?" Raven wrenched her hand off Robin's. "We're in public!" her eyes scanned everywhere, like a student afraid to be caught cheating._

"_We're official!" Robin beamed, grabbing her hand again._

"_But—"_

_Robin silenced her mouth with his. "You worry too much."_

"_Mmph!"_

_The charming leader smiled against her lips, "Shut up."_

**xRobinxRavenx**

"_Hey! Look what I've got here!" Robin smiled._

"_Tickets… to a ball?" Raven raised her brow, amused. _

"_It's not just any ball, it's a Christmas ball!" Robin exclaimed._

"_You know I don't dance."_

"_It's pretty simple. And you have such a charming and talented boyfriend with you, I'm sure you'll do fine."_

_Raven just rolled her eyes, yet she couldn't help but smile._

"_You should smile more. You look really really pretty like that," Robin looked into her eyes. _

"_You said that on our first date," she looked skeptically at him. "Are you running out of pick-up lines?"_

"_Nope, definitely not." His eyes never once breaking the gaze, he whispered, "Damn, can I marry you already?"_

**xRobinxRavenx **

"_What's wrong?" Raven asked._

"_Batman needs me on a mission," her boyfriend furrowed his brow. "I'm leaving tonight. I'll be away for quite some time."_

"_How long?"_

"_A couple of months."_

"_You know," Raven put her hand on his shoulder, "Saving the world is our job. It's our responsibility. So if you decide to go, I'm okay with it."_

"_Really…?" _

"_Yea… I mean… It's okay… Not like I'm gonna miss you when you're gone." Raven looked away._

_That night before departure, Robin repeated his instructions to the second-in-command. As he approached his bike, Raven ran and hugged him. Robin joked, hoping to lighten the mood, "I knew you'd miss me."_

"_No I'm not!" Raven closed her eyes, savoring the last moments with her boyfriend._

"_You still remember that ball? I'll try to make it."_

"_Just… Be safe okay?"_

**xRobinxRavenx**

"_Rae…?" Robin spoke through the communicator. Something went wrong while he was on his mission. The space craft he was on was programmed to crash into America. Despite how hard he tried, he can't stop the crash. The only thing he could do was to steer it towards the Poles. That way, countless of innocent lives could be saved._

_10_

"_Robin…?" Raven responded. She knew the news, of course. (She was coincidently at JLA's headquarters when she was told of it.) _

_9_

"_Just calling to inform you that I need to take a rain check for that dance," he tried to keep his voice as cheerful as possible._

_7_

"_Next Saturday at 8?" Raven's voice was thin and broken, but she played along with it anyways._

_6_

"_Just present yourself in a nice dress. Maybe the dress I bought you?"_

_5_

"_Yea…" Raven suppressed a sob. "Sure."_

_4_

"_Don't worry so much about the dance. I believe you'll do great."_

_3_

"_Just… Don't be late, okay?"_

_2_

"_I love you."_

_1_

"_Love you forever."_

_Robin smiled._

_0_

_The control tower was silent except for the unbroken buzz of the communicator._

**xRobinxRavenx**

"Raven?" Cyborg knocked onto her door. "Can I come in?"

When Raven didn't reply, he pressed his super-sonic ear against the door. It broke his heart when he heard his "little sister" cry. "It's okay, Raven. If you want to cry, then go ahead. Cry your heart out. There's no need to hide in your room."

After a long silence, Raven finally spoke, "He missed his date again."

"I'm… I'm so sorry," Cyborg whispered.

"He promise me…" Raven gazed at the two tickets on her nightstand. "He said he would teach me how to dance. He said he wanted to marry me. I waited… I waited for a ring from him, but I guess… I guess he's just kidding" tears were gushing out from her eyes like waterfalls. "God, I hate him so much."

Cyborg glanced at the black velvet box that Batman passed to him a while ago. "No. Robin still kept his word. I think you should take a look at this. It's from him."

When Raven still did not come out, he left the box and an envelope outside her door.

Later that night, Raven went out of her room and stumbled on the box. She was too exhausted to do anything about it. She picked it up and opened it instead. To her surprise, it was a ring. That super expensive ring that she kept staring at whenever she passed by the shop. At further inspection, she realized that the words "Forever yours" were carved onto it.

She picked up the delicate red envelope on the floor. She opened it and there was a photograph of _them _during first date.

_Smile more._

Raven bit her lips to prevent her tears from flowing out. Her hands trembled as she unfolded the letter behind the photograph.

_Dear Rae,_

_If you're reading this letter now, I've probably left. I'm sorry I can't make it for the dance. But regardless of anything, I just wanna pass you something that is long overdue._

_I know you really wanna hear this. But I can only pen it down (sorry!):_

_I LOVE YOU. WILL YOU BE MY WIFE?_

_Love you always and forever will,_

_Richard. G_

Raven burst into tears immediately.

In between the sobs, she managed to choke out, "Yes."

* * *

So how was it? Okay? Lame? My grammar is still horrendous, sorry for that!


End file.
